Random Story
by The Ultimate Cheesepuff
Summary: okay so i started righting this story and went to one plot then changed my mind so this stort in seriously messed up but enjoyable, so enjoy...


******OKay so this story is seriously messed up there is Bade, but the story has a bunch of different stories mushed up into one and it rell crappy if u want a story that is a little read a smile there and wat not this is the story if not dont diss the story cuz i warned you.**

**Still hope you like it.** ={D

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's Moving<strong>

Beck, Jade, Tori, Robbie, Rex and André were all sitting at the usual lunch table when Cat ran up to them.

"OMG! I'm moving!"

Everyone made quick glances to each other and stared at Cat with surprised faces.

"What? Where?" Tori asked with a sad look on her face.

"To Stevenson Street," Cat continued her story, "well you see, my brother right her was playing catch with himself in the backyard with a bunch colourful bouncy balls and all of a sudden a few flew over the fence and went through several of the neighbours windows, so the person who lived next door he came out and started yelling at my brother, that's when my brother grabbed my favourite doll and threatened to throw at him, and my mom started shouting, so we decided to move."

"Well at least you still get to go to school here" suggested Tori.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I am having a party Saturday at my new house and I am inviting all of you."

"We'll be there!" all of them said at the same time. As lunch continued Cat invited random people as they walked by and it ended up being a lot of people coming. As they sat there they talked about time and what to wear and if to bring presents.

**The Party**

Tori and Andre where the first to come, after about 15 minutes Robbie arrived then Jade and Beck.

"I'm here," Jade said as she walked in, Beck followed close behind. At 8 everybody was there including Sinjin.

"Can you go get me some punch?"

Beck answered, "What's the magic word?"

"Please?" Jade said with a pouty face. Beck walked off and Jade just sat down in one of the free chairs," Hey Vega, come over here." Tori slowly walked over to Jade with an annoyed face," What do you want Jade?" Jade grabbed her wrist, ran through all the people dancing and ran upstairs." Why did you bring me up here?"

"You see, the other day I was in Beck's RV and just looking around cause he went to get us something to eat and I saw a little mark on the edge of his bed and remembered the dog that you made me get-" She was cut off by Tori.

"No you got the dog."

"Whatever and I realized that you helped me and also you saw me cry now I just want to make it clear you do not tell anyone that I did and also I need someone to talk to now." They were walking down the hallway upstairs and had realized that they reached a bedroom, so they sat down on the bed and Jade started crying.

"Jade what happened?"

"Well, yesterday I told my dad that I was coming to this party and he said no so I answered back you can't tell me what to do, then he walked up to me and hit me on my face." That's when they got up and walked into the bathroom. Jade turned on the water and started washing her face. Then a purple mark appeared on her face.

**Party Poopers**

"Jade! Jade where are you?" Beck shouted from down the hall.

"Quick, close the door I don't want him seeing me like this." Just as Jade said Tori quickly closed the door but soft enough so Beck wouldn't hear." You know you have to tell him, he's your boyfriend."

"I know, he told me whenever my dad hit me to come to him, but….."Jade stopped talking as she saw a figure walking by the door.

"Jade I know you in there." Beck said stopping at the door. Tori looked at Jade who was now whipping her tears.

"Yeah it's me I'll be out in a few."

"K." Then the shadow disappeared. Jade reapplied her makeup and began walking towards the door then Tori stopped her.

"What!"

"Are you gonna tell him?" Jade nodded. Tori let go of her and Jade walked out the door and Tori followed. Tori went down to see Jade pull Beck into the kitchen. She walked over to the dance floor and began dancing with André.

She saw Jade and Beck walk out of the kitchen. She looked at Jade and she smiled and nodded. She and Beck then went in the corner of the room and began making out.

Suddenly, there were police sirens and everybody got scared. The music stopped and everybody froze. The police then barged in and started shouting.

"We are the police!"

"No duh Sherlock" came from a voice in the back, Tori turned around and saw who it was. No other than Jade. She was standing in the back with Beck, who had his arms around her waist. Everyone turned back to the policemen.

"Anyway, I want everybody out now!" Everybody started to leave when Cat came out of the crowd.

"Why?"

"Because there was a complaint from a neighbour." Cat slowly backed away and watched as everybody left. When the police left Cat, Tori, André, Beck, Jade and Robbie were still there. They were in the Living Room looking at each other silently. Cat, Robbie and Tori were on the couch. André was on the single chair and Jade was sitting on Beck, on the other chair.

"What should we do now?" Tori asked.

"We could sleep." suggested Jade. She leaned back on Beck's shoulder and closed her eyes. He then closed his eyes and they both fell asleep. Robbie fell asleep on the floor, Tori and Cat fell asleep on opposite sides of the couch and André fell asleep on the other chair.

**Morning**

Tori was the first to get up. She was already sleeping over by Cat so she went upstairs and bathed and changed. She came downstairs to see that Jade and her head on the crock of Beck's neck and Beck rested his head on hers.

"Awwwwww" she exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhhhhh, we don't want to wake them." She turned around to see André and Robbie standing up at the bottom of the stairs.

"OH ok, where is Cat?" She asked walking towards them.

"She is making dinner." They were walking toward the kitchen when Tori stopped.

"Hold on lemme take a pic of them." She grabbed her phone and ran over to where Beck and Jade were sleeping.

"Okay, let's go." They were sitting down eating when Beck and Jade came in.

"You guys had clothes?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah in my car." Beck said sitting down next to Jade. André looked up at Jade and saw she had a purple mark on her face and went wide-eyed," What happened?"

Everybody turned to Jade and also noticed.

"Nothing." Jade said covering it with her hand. Beck moved her hand and put her hair over it. Everybody decided to forge it because they weren't going to tell them. After a quiet breakfast everybody was watching T.V. when Tori jumped up out of her seat.

"What happened Tori?" Cat asked.

Tori grabbed her phone;" I remember I took this pic this morning look how cute." She said showing her phone to everyone.

"That is cute." Cat said.

"When did you take that?" Jade asked looking at Tori.

"I told you, this morning when you two were sleeping." Tori was smiling. Jade just sat down and leaned on Beck. About half an hour had passed and they were still in the same spot.

"I am bored." Robbie said getting up from his seat.

"Well what do you think we should do?" André said stretching.

"Let's go to the beach!" Cat said jumping up in excitement.

"Okay." Jade said getting up and grabbing her bag," we'll meet there in an hour."

With that she and Beck were out the door. Everybody left and got ready.

**The Beach**

They all met right on time. They chose there spot and everybody relaxed. Cat and Tori were making a sandcastle; Andre was in the water with Beck surfing, Robbie getting ice cream and Jade was sitting in the shade reading a book.

"Jade, look at our sandcastle," Cat said walking to Jade covered in sand. Jade looked up from her book and saw a tiny pile of sand.

"Wow really impressive." She said sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Cat ran back to Tori and continued the sandcastle. Jade looked up and saw Beck with his surfboard running out of the water, soaking wet looking hot as usual. She saw he was smiling at her so she smiled back. But her smiled dropped when she heard a bunch of girls calling Beck. He stopped to see who it was.

"Hey, you with the surfboard!" One of the girls shouted at Beck. He turned around to see if she was talking to someone else. He pointed to himself and the girls nodded. Jade had noticed there were five of them. One with short black hair, one with long brown straight hair, one with long blond straight hair, one with short curly blond hair and one with red hair. They began walking towards him, when Jade decided that was it.

"Hey Beck!" Beck turned around and saw Jade walking toward him. He put down his board and walked toward her and pulled her into a heated make out session, right there in the middle of the beach. The girls watched in disgust. Tori watched what was going on and laughed. She walked over to the group of girls.

"You must be pretty embarrassed right now." She smirked. The girls just hmfed and walked away.

Beck picked up Jade bridal style and they stopped kissing.

"Beck, put me down." Jade said looking at Beck.

"I think we should go for a swim." Beck began running toward the water.

"PUT ME DOWN! NO BECK!" Beck jumped into the water with Jade in his arms. After getting up, she stood there in front of André, Robbie, Cat and Tori in the water.

"I am not happy." Jade folded her arms and looked at them straight in the eye. They were all laughing and having fun, soon Jade joined them. All of them stopped when they saw a huge wave coming. All of them froze.

All of them took a deep breath and went under the wave. Then someone accidently kicked Jade in the stomach. She began choking and she couldn't breathe. She was being tumbled by the water and didn't know what was happening.

(Out of the water.)

Everyone else was watching the wave crash from the other side.

"Where's Jade?" Beck began panicking.

(Wherever Jade is.)

She began giving up struggling to keep herself in one position, when she felt arms around her stomach. Beck pulled Jade put of the water and pulled her into a big hug. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body.

"I am so glad you're okay." Beck said.

Cough cough* "Me too." Jade laughed. And so did Beck. They continued to embrace each other until the guys came over.

"Uhem." Tori said giggling to herself. They let go of each other and looked at everyone else.

"It's getting late. Let's pack up." Everyone nodded. Jade jumped on Beck's back and he carried her out.

"Awww, I want a piggy back!" Cat said looking disappointed.

Tori looked at her and said," Come one."

"Yay!" Cat jumped on Tori's back and they walked out. They reached where all their stuff were and packed up. Jade went back on Beck's back because she was too tired to walk, so she didn't end up carrying anything. Neither did Beck.

**Back at Cat's house**

"Why did we come back here?" Tori asked. Everyone just shrugged.

"I don't want to go home I like hanging out with you guys." Robbie said smiling.

"Okay well you guys know where the bathrooms and bedrooms are you can go bathe and change I am going to make dinner." Cat said walking toward the kitchen. But André stopped her.

"Nahh Lil' Red you have done so much for us will make dinner." Cat smiled.

"Thanks." She ran upstairs to change. Tori went in the other bathroom and Robbie, Jade and Beck were sitting in the living room. Robbie looked over at Beck who had sleeping Jade on him.

"Hey Beck?"

"Yeah?" Beck stopped playing with Jade's hair.

"Can you help me with something?" He walked over to sit on the coffee table in front of Beck.

"Sure what is it." He continued to play with Jade's hair.

"Well I wanted girl advice."

"Girl advice?" Beck looked at him kind of confused.

"Yeah, I want to know how to get a girlfriend," Robbie looked at him.

"Ohhhhh." Beck finally understood what he was talking about," What do you need help with?"

"First, How to ask out a girl? How did you get _Jade _to say yes?" Beck thought about it for a while.

"Well, Cat came to me one day at lunch and said that Jade liked me, so the next day I decided to see if it was true."

"And?"

"What you don't think if Jade didn't like me we wouldn't be here, like this?" Beck looked down had Jade who had her head on his lap.

"It's just that, you always tell her you love her and I never hear her say it." Robbie said honestly. Kind of in a Cat way.

"You sound like my parents," he smiled," She always tells me when no one is around; she doesn't want to seem weak."

"Why?" Robbie asked confused.

"Well, when Jade was younger, her mom told her to never show weakness and she will be successful like her father, you know how much times she cried by me, it was too much for her to live up to her parents expectations, her parents were disappointed in her that she wanted to be an actress."

Robbie was quiet for a while, realizing how hard Jade's life was," I am sorry I asked."

"It's okay, I am sure Jade would be upset that I told someone, but it is better that someone else knows, other than Cat and I." He looked down at Jade who stirred a bit in her sleep; he just put his hand on her back and rubbed it a little.

"Well, I won't tell anyone." Robbie got up and was walking toward the kitchen.

"You don't want any more girl advice?" Robbie stopped and turned around.

"It's okay." Beck just nodded and Robbie walked into the kitchen to see Cast and Tori sitting down talking to André.

"Hey Robbie, What happened?" Tori asked, she noticed that he was looking sad.

Robbie jumped a little," Oh. Nothing." André tapped him on his shoulder.

"Come on we should go take a shower." They both got up and left, so only Tori and Cat were left in the kitchen.

"Hey you wanna go watch TV?" Cat asked Tori, she jumped out of her seat and was already half way to the living room. Tori also got up and they walked into the living room. Jade was now awake and her and Beck were watching a movie.

"Hey,hey!" Cat said jumping onto the chair. Tori sat down opposite to her on the other chair, since Jade was lying down on Beck and the couch.

"What movie is this?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, I just turned on the TV and this was on." Tori continued to watch the movie when Robbie and André came downstairs.

"Jade let's go take a shower." Beck said.

"But I don't want to get up." She looked up at Beck with a pouty face.

"Fine I'll carry you up the stairs." She smiled and got up. Beck stood up and lifted her up bridal style. They both disappeared up the stairs. Robbie and André sat down on the couch.

"Sooooo, What do you guys want to do now?" Cat asked.

"I don't know." Robbie said.

"Me either." Said Tori.

"Let's sing!" Andre shouted.

"Sing what?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, but let's sing individually, I really want to hear everybody separate, I don't know why?" they looked at each other and nodded.

"But let's wait till Jade and Beck get back." They waited and waited and waited, but here was no sight of them. Then they heard a voice from upstairs. It was beautiful one that they had never heard.

**Jade's Voice**

They walked up stairs and into the room at the end of the hall to see Jade singing in front of the mirror smiling and Beck sitting on the bed listening. When they walked in she stopped. She had finished brushing her hair so she went to sit next to Beck on the bed. He immediately wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Wow Jade was that you singing?" Tori asked.

"Yes." Cat said. Tori quickly turned to see the little red head standing behind her. Smiling.

"Well I knew that, but I mean I didn't think you can sing that well." Tori said.

"Thanks so much." Jade said in the most sarcastic voice.

"I'm sorry." Jade just turned away.

"Anywayy I think I should go home my parents are probably worried." Tori walked out the door and left.

"Me too." Both Robbie and André said and they both left.

"I'm tired, Night Cat." Jade said lying down on the bed.

"Goodnight Cat." Beck said laying down next to Jade.

Cat took off the light," Night guys." She closed the door and went to bed.


End file.
